


Girlfriend problems

by MedievalEnchanted



Series: SwanQueen - Apple Cider [16]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crush at First Sight, Developing Relationship, Endgame Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, LGBTQ, Lesbian Relationship, Pre-Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedievalEnchanted/pseuds/MedievalEnchanted
Summary: Regina has a girlfriend problem, but how can that be when she doesn't even have a girlfriend. Lucky for her, her sister Zelena and her girlfriend Belle are at hand to help. Much to the dismay of Regina.
Relationships: Belle/Wicked Witch of the West | Zelena, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: SwanQueen - Apple Cider [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978300
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Girlfriend problems

Regina was sitting in her usual booth in Granny’s diner, like she does every lunch time, except today she was staring down her coffee mug like she was trying to break it… in which she managed to do just that, because seconds later, the luckily finished mug suddenly shattered on the table.

“Shit.” Regina said in shock, obviously surprised by the shattering mug.

“Oh, god! Let me get that.” Ruby was frantic, as she ran over to Regina and cleared away the shattered mug.

“I’m sorry Ruby.”

“It’s okay, please don’t worry.” Ruby smiled, before walking away.

“Regina? Can we sit?” Belle asked, as she arrived at the table hand in hand with Zelena.

“I don’t care.” Regina grumbled in annoyance

Both Zelena and Belle rolled their eyes as they sat down, opposite the mayor.

“Regina what on earth is the matter?” Belle asked with concern

“What’s it to you bookworm?”

“Regina.” Zelena warned.

“Okay, fine...girlfriend problems.” Regina smiled sheepishly, looking over at Emma who was sat, over at the counter with her back to everyone.

“But she’s not your girlfriend.” Both Zelena and Belle chuckled in unison, seeing the look Regina was giving Emma.

“Yeah, you idiots, I’m quite well aware of that fact and believe it or not that’s the problem.”

“Right...” Belle laughed

Zelena just smirked at her sister, everyone knew she liked Emma and Emma liked her back just as much, it was becoming infuriating that they didn’t seem to know that themselves.

“For fuck sake Sis, will you just go up and ask that woman out. This is getting beyond insane. You like her, she likes you, what's the problem!?”

“No I can’t I-“

“Regina.” Belle was firm with her tone and a little bit forceful too.

“Fine...if it will shut you two up.”

“It will.” They both replied with a proud smile

So with that Regina stood up, walking over to Emma, although walking away a few times before she managed to convince herself that this was the right thing to do and to actually, walked up to the blonde sheriff.

“Yes Madam Mayor?” The blonde asked, sipping her hot coco and cinnamon.

“Umm...well...I...just...uhh-“

“Well spit it out Gina.”

“She loves you and wants to ask you on a date.” Zelena shouted, receiving a death glare from her sister.

“Is this true Regina?”

“Uhh...maybe” Regina said, scratching her head as she looked away.

“Okay, pick me up tonight, eight, and make sure it’s a nice restaurant.”

Emma smiled, taking Regina by her chin, as she stood up from the counter.

In the next moment, Emma quickly smacked her lips against Regina’s, kissing her soft lips in the most gentle manor she could.

“It’s taken you long enough Regina.” Emma chuckled lightly as she pulled away. “I’ll see you tonight, don’t be late.”

The blonde grinned as she picked up her things, walking out the diner, and leaving Regina standing there with the goofiest smile on her face.

“Didn’t I tell you.” Zelena smirked, feeling rather satisfied with herself.

  
  



End file.
